To pick up all the broken peices
by crazy DOOM kitten
Summary: When something terrible happens to Naruto it's up to the few people he cares about to help him pick up the peices agian. YAOI later
1. Default Chapter

To pick up all the broken pieces chapter I I know, I know I should be working on "Behind a Foxes smile" but this fic came at me with a %#$%$ BAZOOKA! So I had to write it. Sasuke: Your pathetic. And you have the word uke in your name SasUKE! Sasuke: so? I'm still the seme in most of the yaoi fic's and I am in this one too I hate you. Sasuke: No you don't Just do the disclaimer. Sasuke: Yeah, yeah. Kitten does NOT own Naruto. So don't sue her okay?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke and Sakura all paced up and down the hospital hall. It would have been humorous to watch if not for the dire circumstances under which they were here.   
  
Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei, which was odd. Not Kakashi being late, but Naruto. He's usually the first to arrive at the grounds. When Kakashi-sensei showed up was when they really started to worry. So of course they went to look for him. Sakura left to check if he was at the school grounds, see if he was sitting on his favorite swing. Kakashi left to see if he was at Iruka's house, then went to the Ramen Stand while Sasuke went to see if maybe he had slept in.   
"Oi dobe! You in here?" Sasuke wandered around Naruto's home noting the mess. He was nearing the bathroom when he heard a sob.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
Another sob was the only reply, definitely originating from the bathroom. Sasuke was really worried now. He opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. Naruto was sitting on his knees wearing only a pair of boxers. If Sasuke had had the time to notice he would have seen the seal on Naruto's stomach but he was paying more attention to other things. The blonde's eyes were red and puffy from crying and his wrists.Oh god his wrists! They were covered in deep cuts that spilled his life essence all over the floor. Naruto looked up at Sasuke for a moment.  
  
"S-Sasuke what.?" Was all the boy could say before he passed out on the floor.  
  
After that everything was a blur to Sasuke. He bandaged up Naruto's wrists, contacted the others and had Naruto rushed to the nearest hospital. Now they waited for the news praying that he would pull through.  
  
Sasuke couldn't figure it out. Why had Naruto tried to kill himself? He knew Naruto was lonely, hell he was too but the blonde had always been so full of life. The Naruto he had found looked more like a broken doll than the boy he had once hated, now his greatest rival and closest friend.   
A nurse came out of the room and was met with four pairs of expectant eyes. (A/N: Well 3 ½ considering that Kakashi usually has one of his eyes covered.) She looked from Iruka to Kakashi before she spoke.  
  
"I assume you are his guardians?"  
  
"In a way." Was Kakashi's reply.  
  
"Is he okay? Did he.?" Iruka couldn't even finish his sentence, to afraid of the possibility that Naruto was dead. It was no secret he considered the boy the son he never had.  
  
"He'll live but we found something that couldn't be self inflicted."She looked at Sasuke and Sakura before she led the sensei's into the room. Sasuke noticed she looked slightly ill.  
  
It was only a few moments before they heard someone yell. A few moments later) Kakashi stormed out of the room. He was angry; for what his other two students couldn't see from his face, his anger came off in almost tangible waves. Sasuke almost felt sorry for whoever was the target of that anger, but he figured that they were the ones responsible for Naruto's suicide attempt, they deserved it.  
  
The nurse came out soon after and told them they could visit Naruto for a short while; he needed his rest after all. Sakura and Sasuke entered the room and saw Naruto wrapped in Iruka's arms sobbing For the briefest moment the most irrational thought ran through Sasuke's head; HE wanted to be the one who was holding Naruto, not Iruka. He filed the thought away for later pondering and sat down on the right of Iruka, and Sakura sat down on the left. She was the first to speak, voicing the question the question every one wanted to know the answer to.  
  
"Naruto why?" Naruto's answer chilled Sasuke to the bone.  
  
"I-I-I can't.. I feel so-so dirty."   
  
And on THAT cheerful note I end this chapter! So? You like? Hate? Gonna kill me? TELL ME! Sasuke: What's wrong with Naruto?! HI-MIT-SU! =^.^= Sasuke: No more Gravitation for you! Awwwww. 


	2. To pick up all the broken peices chapter...

To Pick up all the broken pieces chapter II  
  
AHHHH! Don't hurt me please!!!! *hides *  
  
Sasuke: Coward, there aren't that many  
  
Well then YOU deal with them!  
  
Sasuke *looks at all the reviewers with weapons * That's okay I like living.  
  
Disclaimer!  
  
Yugi: Why am I here?  
  
To do the Disclaimer!  
  
Yugi: Okay! ^_^ Kitten doesn't own Naruto so don't sue her okay  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously- "Naruto why did you.?" "I-I I can't I feel so, so dirty.  
  
  
  
Now on with the fic! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
THAT sent warning bells ringing through my head. I had overheard a conversation between the Hokage and a village girl when I was younger. She had said the EXACT same thing, word for word. She had told the Hokage that she'd been raped. That's when it hit me full force; someone, maybe more than one person had raped Naruto, MY Naruto! I wanted blood, the blood of the person who did this to him to be exact.  
  
Sakura was about to ask another question when the nurse came in again.  
  
"I'm sorry but you kids need to leave now. Iruka I assume that you'll be staying with him tonight?" Iruka just nodded, then lay Naruto back on the bed. He looked at me for a second before speaking.  
  
"Sasuke, I need to get something, I won't be long but would you mind staying with Naruto until I get back?" I only nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak just yet. Iruka walked out the door followed by Sakura who turned back just before she left.  
  
"Naruto, you had better get well soon, life will be WAY to dull without you here."  
  
  
  
He smiled weakly as she left; I could tell it was forced. Once the room was empty I looked at Naruto and sat beside him, running my hand through his soft sunshine hair. On impulse I picked him up and wrapped my arms around him, taking his hand's in my own. They were so cold. He stiffened for a second before he relaxed. Another thought ran through my mind, he fit so well in my arms.  
  
"Your hands are cold." I began to rub my thumbs across the back of his hands trying to warm them up.  
  
"All things considered are you surprised?" I held him a bit tighter then, for his comfort or mine I couldn't tell, maybe for both of us.  
  
"I won't let them get away with this Naruto."  
  
"How did you know, did Kakashi tell you?"  
  
"No, I wasn't...what you said to Sakura after she asked you.I've heard it before, word for word and recognized the signs."  
  
"It' my fault I shou-"  
  
"NO! Naruto this was, is NEVER your fault! Never ever think that!" I began to rock him back and forth calming him and mentally scheming the most horrible way to kill the people who hurt my little fox.  
  
Iruka came back shortly after and I set Naruto down on his bed again. I had opened the door and was about to leave when Naruto spoke up.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
I smiled at him and left the room.   
  
Now I'm laying on my bed trying to sort out my feelings. First off I'm furious, that someone had dared to touch my Naruto. That brought up my second problem, since WHEN have I considered Naruto mine? What possessed me to do the things I had done when Iruka had left? Why had I held him in the first place? Why was I so jealous when I saw Iruka holding Naruto? When did I start calling Naruto a little fox? MY little fox for that matter?. I'll admit with those cute whisker-like birthmarks of his and his habit of keeping his eyes closed, he does remind me of a fox kit. How does he see like that anyway? Now that I think about it, what was that mark on his stomach when I first found him? It looked like some sort of seal. I shook my head and closed my eyes. I'd figure this out tomorrow and talk to the Hokage later about that mark. I'd find who ever hurt my precious person and make them suffer. Before I finally gave into night's sweet lullaby, one more question floated into my head :Do I love Naruto?  
  
  
  
I woke up in the hospital bed and shivered. Iruka-sensei was asleep, his head resting to the right of me.I wanted to wake him up, and tell him I was hungry, but every time I tried pain like fire from my tail bone to my spine and I'd have lay down again. So I lay there shivering and hungry, desperately trying to think about anything else but what had happened to me. I closed my eyes to block out the images, but that made them all the more clear, my eye lids acting as a screen for my mind.  
  
I had been training near the outskirts of the village when they came. There were three of them and all smelling of cheep sake, most definitely drunk. At first I ignored them,and their jeers, they were just a bunch of dumb drunks after all. Unfortunately they had other ideas. The tallest one came up to me and grabbed my shoulder. I tried to get out of his grip but he slammed me into a tree, his face only an inch away from mine.  
  
"Well, well, well if it ishen't the little fox brat." His voice was slurred and his breath smelled of old alcohol. His two friends walked up behind him and leered at me. There was something in their eyes I couldn't recognize at the time but I knew what it was now, Lust.  
  
"Ne Chou why don't we have a lil fun wit the brat eh?"  
  
"Yeah I'm wit 'im Chou lets 'ave some fun."  
  
That got my attention, I immediately tried to get away but the Chou guy was still holding my shoulders tightly.  
  
"Not a bad idea Plalon, Marken. I think we will."  
  
DANGER, DANGER, DANGER WILL ROBINSON! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE POOR NARUTO RAPED!!!!!!!  
  
That's when it started. The leader started to remove my pants, then the rest of my clothes. I struggled as he ripped the remainder of my clothing off, then slammed me full force into the ground. When I tried to get up his friends held me down and I could hear Chou taking off his pants. First there was pressure as he straddled my back, then my world exploded in pain as something long and hard was shoved into my ass. I opened my mouth to scream but before I could make a sound, one of the other guys shoved his cock into my mouth. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run away but I couldn't. I was being violated and the only thing I could do was cry and bleed. The one on top shoved into me violently, repeatedly, as the other did the same in my mouth. He was the first to come, spraying his seed into my mouth before removing himself. I tried to spit it out and vomit to get rid of the vile taste in my mouth but I didn't. I swallowed to breath and I hate myself for it. Chou shoved himself into me one more time before he came too. He took himself out of me and I naively thought it was over. I was wrong, so very wrong. One of the other guys took Chou's place. That's when I blacked out, I would wake up every now and then when one of them cut me, trying to kill me I guessed. By the time they were done I was bleeding every were.  
  
SAFE, SAFE, SAFE! IT'S OVER NOW READ WITHOUD FEAR!  
  
It was just before sunrise when I came to. I was alone, cold, hurt and covered in dry blood. The wounds they had inflicted on me were already healing, the Kyubi's powers making themselves known. I lay there for a full hour before I managed to stand, ignoring the pain running up my spine. I barely remember putting on what was left of my clothes and getting home. All I knew was that I had to make the pain stop. I went to my bathroom holding one of my kunai and slit my wrists. Briefly I noted that Sasuke and Sakura would be wondering were I was by now, then I got back to what I was doing. It was taking to long; the wounds would heal soon after I created them, but with every drop of blood that flowed out I got closer to release. That's when Sasuke opened my door. I looked at him.  
  
"S-Sa- Sasuke w-what.?" Was all I could get out before everything went black.  
  
Now I laid here in a hospital with the man who was the closest thing I had ever had to a father sleeping beside me. ( A/N: Not like that you perves!) I remembered yesterday when Sasuke had held me and rubbed my hands. I had felt so safe, so secure, so WANTED. I was so surprised when he told me he knew. I was afraid he'd hate me for being so broken and dirty. He didn't, he held me and told me it wasn't my fault. That he would make whoever had done this to me suffer. Kakashi-sensei had said about the same thing, only a bit more graphic. I remember him saying something about dismemberment before he left the room it was about then my stomach growled and Iruka-sensei woke up.  
  
"Are you hungry Naruto?"  
  
"That's a stupid question Iruka-sensei." I tried to smile but it really didn't work out to well. Iruka-sensei ran his hands through my hair before standing up.  
  
"What would you like Naruto?" I smiled again, this one coming out better than the last but still pained.  
  
"You need to ask Iruka-sensei?"  
  
He smiled back at me as he opened the door.  
  
"Right, ramen it is then."  
  
Then he left. I was alone with my thoughts, for a little while at least.  
  
End Chapter one  
  
AHHHHHHH!!! Don't hurt me! I have a reason I do, I do! *hides from angry reviewers *  
  
Sasuke: Poor Naruto!  
  
* the ginger bread man from Shrek hobbles up to me and points * Ginger bread man : You're a monster!  
  
I know, I know! Please if you kill me I can't write anymore so have mercy!  
  
Responses:  
  
Joce: 0.0 have you been hanging around Gyojo and Sanzo for to long dear? Well it seems my fic is liked ^_^ I think.Oh and here! *gives Joce a CENCORD bar *  
  
AnjelHershey: It's two words love ^_^ Yes Kakashi she will be at it for a while.  
  
Silverwolf: Well here's more for you! ^_^ I've never ended a chapter like that before so please don't hurt me.  
  
Laura: Yes it is but don't worry the guys who did get there's in the end!  
  
Shinigami: What makes you wonder some times? I know I make my family wonder if I'm sane or not.Then they remember I'm not ^_^  
  
Chibizaza: ACK!!! I'll update as soon as I can *gasp * breath! So what kind of instant ramen do I get?  
  
Wuffieluver: Wow my fic is AWSOME! YAY!! *huggles Wuffieluver *  
  
Annachan: Well I hope this chapter answers some of your questions dear!  
  
Usagilovesduochan: *gets poked * sorry about the depressing bit but this IS angst after all. Oh and no worries there will be fluff!  
  
Lady Adako: yes they will be punished! There will be PAIN LOTS AND LOTS OF PAIN!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem * anyway glad you like it!  
  
Firedraygon97: Well we just found out didn't we! And I feel so terrible about it! I AM a monster! *cries *  
  
JadeTiger: WEE interesting! I'm interesting! *does happy dance *  
  
Yami no Tenshi: Meep! *hides * please don't kill me! I'll be good I swear!  
  
Bishiehuggler: yes poor Naruto! And it's all my fault! *cries more * I feel so bad!+  
  
* huggles her Naruto plush * 


	3. A note on thing that happend and things ...

Broken Pieces note:  
  
Hello this is crazy DOOM kitten. The fic I'm writing deals with some serious stuff and I thought I should just voice my feelings about it here and now. Just to get this stuff off my chest ya know? My reasons for doing what I did and my views on it.  
  
First off I do NOT condone rape or any other form of abuse sexual or otherwise. I fact I beat myself up for several days after writing my latest chapter. In fact I find the very thought of that happening to someone horrible, it's even worse when it happens to a child. I can't express how much I hate child abusers; the amount of pain I would put them through is beyond words. In fact my mother has a very igneous idea when it come to those kinds of people. They should be put in the shoes of the person they violated. Several times a day, every day, for the rest of their god forsaken lives. For the ones who are caught I know for a fact that the child abusers and rapists have to be separated from the other criminals for safety reasons. Let's face it even cereal killers have a sibling, or niece or, nephew or, other relative.  
  
Okay now that I've voiced that opinion on with why I did it. First off I have made Naruto &. Co 16 because though this makes what happened no less condonable it makes the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke more realistic. Now the entire plot of this story is started when Naruto attempts suicide, BUT I need a reason for him to do so. I mean that to me Naruto always seemed so STRONG. If I were faced with what he goes through on a daily basis for only one day I'd try to kill myself too. Yet Naruto is the kind of person who will take what has happened to him and use it to make himself stronger. Honestly if I were him and I found out how he did about the fox demon inside him I WOULD have destroyed the village, I'm nowhere near as forgiving as he is. So I was faced with a problem. Why would Naruto attempt suicide if he were so strong? Then it hit me, I remembered a book I read where a woman tried to kill herself because she had been raped and her best friend found her and saved her. So I decided much to my own self-loathing to do that to poor Naruto. Have I mentioned I still hate myself for doing that?  
  
To people reading this who might have been the target of abuse please it's not your fault! Never your fault so don't think it. The person or persons who hurt you need to die a horrible hideous death more excruciating death burning in the heart of thousands of burning suns.  
  
Well that's all from me for now but I will have the next chapter to you wonderful people as soon as my beta reader who shall remain nameless *cough *monkfish *cough * sends me the beta version. On another note this will get less depressing and will have LOTS of fluff in it later ^_^. Oh yes and the guys who did it? PAIN! LOTS AND LOTS OF PAIN! 


	4. To pich up all the Broken Peices Chapter...

To Pick Up All the Broken Pieces Chapter III  
  
Ahhh.. yes.SORRY! *Hides* I'm really, really, really sorry this chapter took so long and is so short but my week has been hectic with job searching and guests and house cleaning and such! And I have a VERY good reason for this chapter being so short and assure you the next will be MUCH longer! Oh and on another note I got the new Harry Potter book! Yes I'm a Harry pothead and proud of it!  
  
Sasuke: You are so pathetic.  
  
Well at least I. umm. I don't have a witty comeback *sigh *Disclaimer!  
  
Yugi: Kitten does not own Naruto so please don't sue her.   
  
As I tried to sit up Sasuke came into the room with Hokage right behind him. I looked from one to the other wondering what was going on. Hokage sighed then looked me straight in the eye before talking.  
  
"Sasuke has been asking some questions about you. I thought I could answer them, though it best if you did."  
  
I looked at Sasuke confused; he already knew the reason behind my attempted suicide, what else? NO!  
  
"Naruto what is that mark on your stomach?"  
  
I looked desperately to Hokage. I couldn't tell Sasuke about the Kyubi, he'd hate me like the rest of the village did! I don't think I would be able to handle that.  
  
"Naruto if you don't tell him I'll have to, he's your team mate and he deserves to know."  
  
I gave in, it would be worse if I didn't tell him. I needed to sit up, but pain would lace through my spine at. Sasuke seemed to realize my dilemma and helped me by wrapping his arms around my shoulders for support.  
  
"Naruto.will you tell me what that mark is now?"  
  
I took a deep breath before I started; he hadn't removed his arms so I leaned into him.  
  
"You know the Kyubi that attacked the village?"  
  
"I've head stories, he was destroyed by the fourth Hokage just before I was born."  
  
"He wasn't destroyed."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He was sealed inside the body of a new born baby. The Hokage made a seal on the baby's body with the names of the Kyubi's nine tails on it and sealed it inside the baby."  
  
"Naruto. how do you?"  
  
"I was that baby, the nine tailed fox demon is sealed inside me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
I waited for him to tense up, shove me away, call me a freak, a demon, a monster. Instead, he shifted so I was sitting in his lap on the hospital bed, and wrapped his arms round my waist.  
  
"That explains a lot more than it doesn't."  
  
I lifted my head to look at him and he just smiled and held me tighter.  
  
"You don't hate me?" He rested his chin on my shoulder.  
  
"I could never hate you Naruto, especially for something you had no control over."  
  
I couldn't believe it, he didn't hate me. Here he was holding me in his lap, knowing what I am, what had happened to me, and he still cared. I don't know why but I did the first thing that came to my mind. I kissed him full on the lips. I was expecting him to pull away but again he did the exact opposite. He returned the kiss. He deepened it using his tongue to brush against my lips asking entrance. I gave it to him and his tongue entered my mouth. 'He tastes like jasmine tea' I thought before I was completely enveloped in him. I didn't see Hokage open the door, didn't see Iruka enter the room with my lunch or Sakura beside him. Well not until I heard her gasp at least. I broke the kiss and looked at her shocked face.  
  
"Sakura...I."  
  
"Don't." she replied, "Just don't." then she turned and ran.  
  
END! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! See that was the reason it's so short. I do promise to make the next chapter MUCH longer though so don't worry okay loves?  
  
Sasuke: Gah! And it was just getting good!  
  
^_^  
  
Yugi: well she's rather proud of herself isn't she?  
  
Yami: *appears out of no where * AH HA!  
  
0.0  
  
Yami: I've come to take back my hikari! *Wraps arms around Yugi *  
  
Meep! RESPONSES! Rez: NOOOOO! Don't virus me I'm innocent! Yes Kakashi Sasuke and someone else who will be showing up in later chapter is going to KILL those guys! Poor Naruto  
  
Darkworld: You bring up a good point there. AH plot hole NOOOOOOOO! Actually the truth of the matter is those guys were Jounin and even drunk could have over powered poor Naruto. Try changing your summary for your fic it works!  
  
Rin lockheart: *looks at her crazy Yami * err.. Okay I really don't think it's shrine worthy yet. Yet being the key word here MUWAHAHAH! *ahem * Glad you like Love ^_^  
  
Bronze Eagle: Hmm... KakaIru I will be having a little of that later because I think they make a way cute couple! Only a little though because this fic's about poor Naruto!  
  
SilverTear: Yes it was way cruel but no worry it will have a happy ending AND much Naruto/Sasuke fluff! Why because Naruto deserves it!  
  
Fluffy-kins: MEEP *hides * please don't hurt me. *gives candy as a peace offering *  
  
Amethyst Bubble: HEY!* throws stuff at mean neighbors * leave her alone! *huggles her * Don't worry I'LL protect you!  
  
:D : YAY It's a good fic! ^_^  
  
Bishiehuggler: WAI I've got a Sasuke AND Naruto plushies now! * huggles them both!* I'm glad you like my writing style for this fic hopefully I'll be able to keep it up ^_^ *huggles her plushies again * WAI!  
  
Wuffieluver: YES I'm awesome! I converted someone? Yay! Tell who ever it is I say "welcome to the dark side!" *huggles her Sasuke plush *  
  
Morien Alexander: Yes poor Naruto! Sasuke and Iruka are dears to take care of him.  
  
Dillon: Oh yes it will be very graphic. The bastards who did it are going to SUFFER MUWAHAHAHAHAHA! ^_^ Yes I'm insane don't worry! And no I can't help you with the lap top thing. I'm computer illiterate myself.  
  
SW: Don't worry he will, he will MUWAHAHAHAHA! Firs he needs to comfort and love poor Naruto though.  
  
Firedraygon97: Yes it is depressing isn't it? A far cry from all my other fics, which are humor. Ah well. Yes those guys will die, slowly, PAINFULLY!  
  
Shinigami: All hail insanity! WEEEEEEE! I'm NEKKID!!!! Anyway. Yay milk and cookies! This is good incentive to have the next chapter up soon! Look I on a big word to! ^_^  
  
Silverwolf: Like so far? Good! Hope you'll like what's to come!  
  
Jodea Moondreamer: HI dear! *huggles * you're a SasuNaru shipper to? YAY we should form a cult!  
  
Joce: Wai! I love you Sanzo!  
  
Goku: Me to! *glomps Sanzo *  
  
Ne way I Kakashi will be kicking much ass and all that cool stuff. By the way I like your reviews they make me laugh. ^_^  
  
AnjelHershey: lol your reviews make me laugh too. Kakashi be nicer to her not every one is as brilliant as your are! *huggles AH * Demo. I don't like beef ramen I like shrimp ramen. Ah well to each there own! 


	5. Poem from a fan!

AHHHHHH *runs around excitedly * Look, look! I've got poetry from a fan  
inspired by MY FIC! AHHHHHHHHHHH! I love it! It's so wonderful! And you  
know what if anyone says otherwise I'll KILL THEM! MUWHAHAHAHA! .  
this is so cool! And a major ego boost too! ^_^ This lovely work of are is  
brought to you by Alice Williams A.K.A tsuki_tenshi_no_koibito! Worship  
her!  
  
To pick up all the broken pieces,  
to make them feel alright.  
To try to make them happy again,  
to restore all their light.  
To tell them,  
of all they have here.  
When they believe,  
they have nothing but tears.  
To give them  
your heart,  
show that you  
should never be apart.  
To show that you love them,  
in every single way.  
To give them a reason,  
not to leave this world, but stay.  
Show that loving is not bad,  
but be wonderful and good.  
Make them feel better,  
better then they should.  
Kiss away all their tears,  
and bring them into a loving embrace.  
Show that you will always love them,  
no matter what the case.  
To show that love is beautiful,  
not tainted and corrupt.  
There are no more broken pieces,  
they are all picked up 


	6. To pick up all the Broken Peices Chapter...

To Pick Up All the Broken Pieces Chapter III  
  
*sigh * I'm pathetic. I can't believe It took me this long to post this! And I even had it written down in a coil.I'm really pathetic.  
  
Sasuke: Yes you are.  
  
Any way Yami took Yugi so I need some one to do the disclaimer now.I know! Naruto!  
  
Naruto: Why me? Ah well Kitten does NOT own Naruto so don't sue her. *gets glomped by Sasuke * Ack! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I woke up with one thing on my mind.  
  
I was going to have a good long talk with 'Hokage-sama.'  
  
And I did! I came into his main chamber he was talking with a group of jonin, and demanded he answer my questions.  
  
"What is it you wish to speak to me about Sasuke?"  
  
"Naruto."  
  
"Oh? What do you wish to know about him?"  
  
"Among other things, what is that mark on his stomach?" He sighed and looked me in the eye.  
  
"I am afraid that question is something Naruto must answer himself. We shall visit him in the hospital."  
  
So we did. When we got to Naruto's room and entered he was laying on his back deep in thought. Hokage cleared his throat to get the blondes attention. He turned, surprised to see the Hokage.  
  
"Naruto, Sasuke has been asking some questions about you and, though I could answer them, I believe it would be best if you did."  
  
He looked confused for a second before realization crossed his face then he looked terrified.  
  
"Naruto what's that mark on your stomach?"  
  
Desperately he looked to the Hokage silently pleading him with his eyes.  
  
"Naruto if you don't tell him I will have to. He's your teammate, he deserves to know."  
  
A resigned look crossed his face before he tried to sit up. Pain flashed across his crystal blue eyes before he lay down again. I realized his dilemma and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his shoulders for support.  
  
"You know about the Kyubi that attacked the village about 16 years ago right?" ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Naruto told me about being the Kyubi, and when I told him I didn't care, a strange emotion crossed his vulpine face. But what happened next amazed me; he kissed me. Oh by God, he tastes so good! When I tapped my tongue against his warm lips he opened his mouth and I explored the sweet new cavern. 'He tastes like pineapples' was the only coherent thought I was capable of. I was so absorbed in Naruto that I didn't notice Hokage open the door, or Iruka holding a tray of ramen.or Sakura beside him. Not until she let out a small gasp.  
  
Naruto broke off our kiss and looked at her.  
  
"Sakura.I."  
  
"Don't." She replied. "Just don't"  
  
Then she turned and ran.  
  
Naruto tried to move from my arms; he wanted to talk to her about what she had just seen. Like I'd let him out of bed when he could barely sit up without help. Still, someone needed to talk to her. Unwillingly I set Naruto back onto the bed in a sitting position. I noticed by then Iruka had brought him something to eat. I kissed him again briefly before I straightened up and looked at him.  
  
"Don't worry Naruto I'll talk to her."  
  
He bit his lip for a second, nervous about something.  
  
"Please don't tell her about the Kyubi and."  
  
"Don't worry those things, you need to tell her yourself." I ran my hand through his sunshine hair and left to look for Sakura.  
  
I found her on the steps of the hospital outside. I sat on a step then turned to face her.  
  
"Sakura we need to talk."  
  
She faced me, eyes slightly puffy from crying.  
  
"What was that Sasuke?"  
  
"What did it look like Sakura?"  
  
She looked at me oddly for a moment before she spoke.  
  
"It looked like you were in love with him."  
  
This time it was my turn to react. Did I love Naruto? The question that had entered my dream last night came back to me. This time though, I knew the answer.  
  
"Yes, yes I do."  
  
MUWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! And on that note I end this chapter! Yes I know it's still WAY to short * le sigh* ah well I'm working on making them longer! I really am!  
  
RESPONSES!  
  
AnjelHershey: *blinks * GO IRUKA!!!* dances with pom-poms* I'm a SasuNaru glutton too ^_^ we should form a cult! ^_^  
  
Joce: *giggles * RUN GOKU! Yes I know what Cyborg 900 is ^_^ Oh I love your mallet! Can I have one? Please?  
  
tsuki-tenshi-no-koibito: I LONED your poem! I felt truly honored that you would write something like that for my fic. Out of plain curiosity do you read minds I plan on making this a lemon later ^_^  
  
Dillon: Ah yes long stories I have one of those. It drives me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once. It's a long story it drives me crazy. Crazy? I was crazy once.etc.  
  
Shinigami11: All Hail insanity! W00t! Yeah I hate cliffies too but I just had to write one once. Oh well evil is good too ^_^  
  
rin lockheart: Well if your REALLY want to.Go ahead! You have my blessing! I want pictures. *pokes her yami * are you okay.  
  
Annachan: Phht lets hear it for exhibitionism! lol I do kinda fell sorry for Sakura.a little. ^_^  
  
Slivertear: Dun worry after what Naruto's been thought she's gonna be understanding. Supportive even ^_^ w00t!  
  
Vin: For having a slave? SURE^_^ I was planning on having a little anyway. And don't worry I won't ask.  
  
Muchacha: w00t! I love confetti! I hope you like this chapter! ^_^ 


	7. To pick up all the Broken peices V

To pick up all the broken pieces Chapter IV   
  
  
  
  
  
Well I'm sorry this took so F$#%#$ long I really have some good reasons but won't bore you with details. . Le sigh. In other news w00t! I've become a lover of Ann Rice's Vampire chronicles! Go Lestat! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE you! ^_^ I'm on the fourth book and I only started end of October. Maybe I should have Lestat and Louis cameo in 'Foxes smile…. Hmm…. By the way, since my beta's hasn't sent me revised version this is a ROUGH COPY! Which means there will be mistakes. Once she sends it me I will replace this chapter with the newer, better one okay? Okay! Anyway! On with the fic!  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
Naruto sat uncomfortably on his bed. After Sasuke had gone after Sakura the room had gotten silent with tension. Iruka had placed the Ramen tray on his lap but some how Naruto couldn't bring himself actually eat.   
  
Hokage cleared his throat before he turned and faced Naruto.   
  
"I don't think you need to worry Naruto, Sakura is a very understanding girl. "  
  
  
  
I just nodded hoping he was right. Maybe if I was REALLY lucky this whole thing, except for Sasuke kissing me would turn out to be just one really bad dream. No such luck though. Hokage turned and said something to Iruka before he left leaving me alone with my former teacher.  
  
Iruka smiled and turned to face me what ever Hokage had said to him seemed to bee bothering him. That's when the nurse from yesterday came in and immediately noticed my uneaten ramen.   
  
  
  
"You better eat that young man! You'll never get better if you starve yourself. And you!"   
  
  
  
She turned to face Iruka pointing at him and looking at him as if he had just committed a heinous crime.  
  
  
  
"You should know better than to feed him ramen when he obviously hasn't had a full meal in days! Look at the poor boy he's nothing but skin and bones!   
  
You're no better yourself young man. You're to pale you need to sleep more and get out in the sun!"   
  
  
  
Iruka blinked confused for a second completely befuddled while I finished of my ramen and tried to hide my smile. It wasn't every day that someone made Iruka-sensei speechless and besides something told me to do anything that woman told me to do. What was that saying? 'Hell hath no fury greater than woman scorned.'   
  
She faced me all smiles and patted my head.   
  
"Your such a good boy. Finishing that up so fast, I'll fill you out yet! Are you still hungry?"   
  
I nod suddenly I'm STARVING!   
  
She smiled at me again and I saw her nametag. "Mrs. Chan"*   
  
"Well then I'll be right back with some proper food."   
  
  
  
She glares at Iruka.  
  
  
  
"You just lay down and I'll be right back."   
  
  
  
Iruka smiles wanly at me, still in shock it seems.   
  
"Either way I must be going Naruto will you be okay on your own?"   
  
  
  
I not yet again, I really should say more people might think I'm mute. Though I hope Sasuke comes back soon…   
  
  
  
^^^^^^Change of POV~~~~~~~~   
  
Sakura looked at me shocked for a second before speaking.   
  
  
  
"You do? Really?"   
  
  
  
"Yes why would I say I do if I don't?"   
  
  
  
She surprised me then by laughing. It was kind of sad but still held some mirth.   
  
  
  
"It so figures! The two cutest boys in the village and they end up together!"   
  
  
  
I blink, NOW I'm really confused. Wasn't she in tears a moment ago? Jeez girls are just too confusing.   
  
That's when Iruka came out looking like he needed to get some sleep.   
  
  
  
"Hello Sasuke, Sakura. Hokage wants to talk to us about something but see Naruto before you go okay?"   
  
  
  
Sakura smiled at him.   
  
"Don't worry Iruka-sensei we'll check up on him."   
  
  
  
"Thank you Sakura-chan. don't tell him were you're going afterwards though, I don't think he should know just yet."   
  
  
  
When we entered the room we saw Naruto playing with the corner of his blanket out of boredom   
  
I walked up to him and placed my hand over his. He smiled at me; it was still forced but seemed to be a little more real.   
  
  
  
"Hey Naruto."   
  
  
  
He turned to look at Sakura when she spoke and for a second I was angry with her for drawing his attention away from me. Never thought I would be the jealous type.  
  
  
  
"S-Sakura-chan…"   
  
  
  
"It's okay Naruto, I understand. Will you tell me what happened?"   
  
  
  
Naruto looked down at his lap and I moved so that he was sitting on my lap, back to my chest.   
  
  
  
"I-I…"   
  
  
  
I wrapped my arms around him tightly for support. He took a deep breath and leaned against me before he spoke.   
  
  
  
"I was raped."   
  
  
  
Sakura looked at Naruto in hock for a second before she rushed up to his bed and hugged him.   
  
  
  
"Oh Naruto! I'll get who ever did this to you I swear!"   
  
  
  
He choked on a sob before speaking I could feel his body shaking with suppressed tears   
  
  
  
"You know you're the fourth person to say that."  
  
  
  
The nurse came in carrying a tray of food, non-of which was ramen I noticed and proceeded to get us off the bed.   
  
  
  
"Now then he needs to eat and rest so you two should get going."   
  
  
  
Before I left though I kissed him.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow."   
  
~~~______~~~~   
  
  
  
  
  
We all stood in front of the Hokage. Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura and myself   
  
  
  
"Good to see you all here. Sakura has Naruto told you what happened to him?"   
  
  
  
She nods obviously to outrage by the fact to speak right then.   
  
  
  
"Good. I have managed to discover the identities of the three men responsible. Unfortunately they are jounins from another village and have already left our territory. Which is why we are having the first official interstate tournament here in Konoha. This will lure them back here were we can take care of them."   
  
  
  
Kakashi stepped forward and Hokage nodded giving him permission to speak.   
  
  
  
"Were do we come into this?"  
  
  
  
Hokage smiled before speaking.   
  
"Kakashi, you and Iruka will be tracking our suspects. Sakura-chan I want you to gather as much information on them as you can and Sasuke I want you to stay with Naruto and help him recover as much as possible. I will also be placing him in the protective custody of Mrs.Chan, don't start Iruka you'll be busy enough and she had already volunteered. Now that that's over you are all dismissed and Iruka get some sleep you look tired."   
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the Hospital   
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sitting on my bed trying desperately to ignore the argument going on outside my door.   
  
  
  
"Calm down Chan"  
  
  
  
"Calm down! Your want me to calm down?! I'll calm down when YOU come to your senses!"   
  
  
  
After Sasuke and Sakura had left and Mrs.Chan and set the food up for me when the head warden** of the hospital came in. He wanted to talk to her privately and went just outside the door. I've always had particularly keen senses and though I couldn't make out the start I picked it up soon enough and now that Mrs.Chan was yelling I'm sure everyone in the hospital could hear them.   
  
  
  
"I understand how you feel chan he looks a lot like him but his presence is disturbing the other patience some are even refusing treatment until he's gone."   
  
  
  
"Well the can go to hell for all I care! The boy sure has! I cant believe you would willingly cast a child out when he hasn't even recovered from the physical wounds after what he's been through!"   
  
  
  
"Bloody Hell Chan that 'Child' is the god damn fox! He deserved it!"   
  
  
  
I hold back a sob. Sasuke told me that it wasn't my fault, that I didn't deserve it but maybe he was wro-   
  
*Smack *   
  
The sound of a hand hitting a face resounded through the now silent halls.   
  
  
  
"You…"   
  
  
  
Mrs. Chan growled sounding more like a bear protecting her cub than a nurse.   
  
  
  
"Are the lowest creature in existence. I will take Naruto tonight but the second I'm out the door with him I will no longer a member of this hospitals staff. Do you understand?"   
  
  
  
"Chan you're being ridiculous, he's the fox! You're getting attached because-"   
  
  
  
"That has nothing to do with it!"   
  
  
  
"Please Chan you're the best we've got! You CAN'T quit!"   
  
"To bad."   
  
  
  
She walked back into the room, slamming the door in the wardens' face and saw me curled up in a ball, hands over my face trying to hide my tears.   
  
  
  
"Oh you poor dear…"   
  
  
  
She picked me up cradled me against her and rocked me back and forth. I could hear the faint tune she hummed and I cried in her arms. She held me like that humming softly until my sobs subsided and then she spoke.   
  
  
  
"Naruto what he said, it wasn't true. You don't deserve what happened to you. He's just a stupid bigoted fool who can't see that you're only a boy who's been through more than any boy should have too."   
  
  
  
I looked into her face. Wrinkled and lined with laughter and smiles, faded blond hair once bright now tinted with silver and white and bright glistening green eyes. She must have been a beauty when she was younger. Now she looked like the grandmothers I'd seen when I walked around the village. One I longed to have. Maybe…   
  
  
  
"Mrs. Chan?"  
  
  
  
"Yes dear?"   
  
  
  
"C-can I call you…grandmother?"   
  
  
  
"Naruto…"   
  
  
  
She smiled at me tears glistening in her bright green eyes.   
  
"Nothing would make me happier dear now go to sleep."   
  
I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my new grandma rocking me back and forth and humming   
  
a soft, vaguely familiar tune.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~``  
  
  
  
  
  
And Thus ends! Took me long enough ne?   
  
  
  
*= Mrs. Chan is one of my friends characters but she let me use her for this fic! YAY Si'ver!  
  
  
  
**= I'm not sure WHAT you would call the person in charge of a Hospital in a ninja village so I just guessed  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah well on with….  
  
  
  
RESPONSES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'  
  
  
  
  
  
Keitorin: Yeah it is sad! Don't worry things will improve for poor Naruto and Don't worry about Sakura. I like how pink looks with green. Don't you?  
  
  
  
Iceheart: Yeah it is an awesome poem. And don't worry I like 'Happily ever arfters'.  
  
  
  
Monkfish: YOU!!!! Jeez I sent this chapter to you MOTHS ago! . . yes there will be lemon but I a) Need to practice and b) Need to wait for Naruto to recover ^_^  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's kitty: her kitty, kitty, kitty. Sorry always wanted to say that. So glad you like. No problem I liked it ^_^  
  
  
  
:D : dewd I still love your face thingy! Like I said though, don't worry about Sakura. As far as I can tell she's the only one in the team with an I.Q . ^_^;;  
  
  
  
Firedraygon97: Oh she will, She has! W00t! go Sakura!  
  
  
  
Yami no Tenshi: lol You seem nervous! Don't worry about it. And I'm making Sakura less selfish in this fic so don't worry about THAT either! ^_^ Oh! And see! I mad this chapter longer! *is proud of self *  
  
  
  
Jodea Moondreamer: I'm glad I did too ^_^ You need to hurry up and post your stuff dear! Pwease?  
  
  
  
Vin: Yes, yes it does. But really if that happened to you would you want to move?  
  
  
  
sTaR SNipEr: This chapter is longer!Yeah I know but at the same time when I first posted this fic there were only what 20 some fics in the Naruto section? Including mine! I don't like it either, you read my note right? Yah I know it really sux! And this world's gone to hell. Don't worry though when I take over the world that will ALL be taken care of. ^_~  
  
  
  
ShadowWalker NightCrawlers sister: * cowers in fear for a second before seeing the peace sign.* Okay! You're forgiven! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Amethyst Bubble:YAY! It's cute! Wait… Naruto is raped how's that cute? Lol I know what you're talking about.  
  
  
  
Shinigami11: All hail Evil! * smiles* See this chapter IS longer! ^_^  
  
  
  
Ansgoth: YAY I rock! *is stoned * THAT'S NOT WHAT MEANT! Geez damn random puns… Anyway! Yes I have changed the rating. See it's "R" now! ^_^ And yes I am working on a new chapter.   
  
  
  
Vixen_uchiha: I AM TO! *points at chapter * See? :P   
  
  
  
Joce: YAY! A mallet of DOOM! Hey muses… * evil grin^_^*  
  
  
  
Si'ver: * runs from pounce* Ack! Glad you like Ky dear! ^_^  
  
  
  
Noname7: I make yaoi reasonable? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * ahem* I mean thanx! ^_^ lol Nice to know I'm good at converting people. Nah Sakura falls for Lee. I love eye brow boy! ^_^ That might make an interesting fic later….YAY! idea!  
  
  
  
Mori: Yay! Kissy, kissy! Yes I will.  
  
  
  
Foxrocker: * keeps the "rocks" comment to herself considering what happens last time* well I guess I'm on a roll then *trips over a rolling stone * Wa ha! Double pun! Do I get points? Ah well. Yay! I'm the best! W00t! ^_^   
  
  
  
Muchacha: Yup new chapter= all good ^_^  
  
  
  
Crazyace: Lol I love you guys! Yes I know someone who tastes like Jasmine too. This were I got the idea. Also on an interesting side note apparently I taste like _mocha! I like _mocha, do you? ^_^  
  
  
  
Sonha: OMG! You are sooo cute! ^_^;; Well now that THAT'S out of my system. Yes Sakura will have someone,*cough *Lee * cough* Sasuke will comfort Naruto *wink wing * and those bastards will DIE!!!!! ^_^ Luv ya!  
  
  
  
AnjelHershy: *falls asleep * ZZZZzzzzZZZZZ….*wakes up * must write more…AH What are you two DOING?! Get a room! ^_^ well now I always new Iruka had a kinky side. ^_^ YAY HUG! *hugs back * If every one got one hug a day the world would be a better place.  
  
  
  
Lily_day: *pokes with a stick * are you okay? Don't worry those guys will get theirs in the end ^____^ hmm… dis'member'ment or hot prods…. Hmmm….What to do, what to do…  
  
  
  
  
  
Shadow Faerie: Robin? Yes school is the ultimate evil. Until I DESTROY it then I will be ^_^ no more being runner up for me! Huzza! Soda can of doom? Do I wanna know? And I'm sorry this took so long. *hides *  
  
  
  
A Random Person: I love your name. * is hit by FY posters* Oro…@.@x  
  
  
  
Red Rose: Well hope this answers your question!^_^  
  
  
  
Beta 4 Hire: Mou! Don't yell at me * cries *  
  
  
  
Sere-Estel: W00t! new poem! Tell me though are you related to Jar Jar Binks?  
  
  
  
Gackt no Hime: Actually yes. Yes I am! //^_^\\ And see this chapter is longer!   
  
  
  
SmileyYaoiChick: Did I get your name right? Yes the poem's rock and I'm so glad you like my fic! *huggles * 


End file.
